<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three battling Demigods by purplesmiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723746">Three battling Demigods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles'>purplesmiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF OC's, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Demigods, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Shy Itachi, Strong Haruno Sakura, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Team as Family, demigods in the ninja world, eventually, overpowered ocs cause demigods, please teach me how to tag i give up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three young Demigods unceremoniously find themselves thrown into the the Ninja world. Who knows what the fates have in store for them now? </p><p>Kakashi can't believe there's a thing as actual Gods.<br/>Hidan might just die in happiness of getting to meet the Son of his beloved Jashin-sama. </p><p>Deimos, Maria and Orion are just tired and sick of God's playing with them.</p><p>[ this book will make sense even if you haven't read the Percy Jackson series!! ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Original Male Character(s), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OC/OC, Uchiha Itachi/Original Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi im back with another idea floating in my mind. this crossover idea is inspired by 'tides of change' by AelloNikaia23. check it out its super amazing!!</p><p>the updates will probably be slow, probably, dunno. </p><p>the oc's might seem overpowered in this story, but they're DEMIGODS so yeah, they will be.<br/>a lot of stuff is made up and isn't actually canon compliant but i hope it'll be fun.<br/>i hope you enjoy! have a good day :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">
        <span>prologue:</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DON'T TOUCH IT, YOU INSUFFERABLE MORON!" Deimos yelled as his idiot of a friend reached out to grasp an unknown and potentially-life-threatening relic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Why? How are we supposed to take it back to the camp if we can't touch it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>moron?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The young blonde sassed back, raising his brows at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we could probably try to at least determine the threat level before risking our lives? Maybe try searching for any object with equal mass to replace it in case it triggers something and I don't know, turns us into chickens?" Deimos spoke as if talking to a particularly slow toddler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orion scoffed but went to find something suitable. Both the boys searched for a substitute as well as any other traps that could be harmful to them,</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>or the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not the first quest they've been on, it's not even the first life-threatening one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All of them are in some way or another. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It's just that this is something that the Gods themselves couldn't decipher. Not that they would ever admit to such a thing. But it was fairly obvious from the limited (even for them) knowledge they had of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had spent nearly six months looking for a gold chaplet, a headdress made usually of leaves and flowers, that belonged to the Titan Rhea. The mother of all their godly parents. After the Titan war, she had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. Her children, the six major God's, did not know where their mother was residing nor what she was doing. All they knew was that there had been some prophecy that everyone was extremely tight-lipped about. It concerned the crown they had been looking for. They were supposed to acquire it, though no one specified what to do with it, so they had decided to take it to the camp once, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they found it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here they were, the gold chaplet right in front of their eyes, yet they were hesitant to grab it. It was about eight inches wide made of pure gold. With how weird all the Gods had been acting around this particular subject, they knew it wasn't something as simple as grabbing the thing and leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deimos had tried mulling every bit of information they had regarding this over in his head uncountable times. He thought of every possibility, every way this could go wrong, back up plans for back up plans, but nothing obvious seemed to be wrong with it. Not like dangerous things often </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He efficiently checked everything but couldn't find anything wrong with the cave, or the chaplet itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This weighs exactly the same, 104 grams." Demios bought a small stone, about the size of their palm with him. Orion nodded, knowing better than questioning him for reassurance. Demios just always knew these things, he could determine any objects mass, age, material and worth just by observing it. They all had their own quirks. Orion could predict the weather of any given location in the world for the next two weeks or so. Their third and final teammate could determine the coordinates of whatever place they asked for and tell their exact location on the earth. A very convenient living google maps app.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deimos held the stone as Orion went to retrieve the crown. He was nervous, but it was either do it now or in a few minutes, either way, nothing would change and they'd have to pick it up. He wasn't illogical enough to waste time over something uncontrollable. He reached out his left hand and touched the crown, nothing happened. After waiting for a moment, he tried picking it up, but he couldn't lift it. He tried some more but it wouldn't budge. He looked to Deimos who shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They traded roles and the raven tried picking it up next but to no success. There was a loud sound of a boulder crashing as Maria jumped into the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you guys find it yet? I'm sick of keeping watch, there's nothing here. No signs of monsters. It's so devoid of them it's almost suspicious." She said and walked up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's possible that the relic is keeping them away. Good for us." Deimos murmured, lost in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are both of you just standing there like idiots, if you found the damn thing let's take it and go back." She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air dramatically before reaching out to examine the crown by leering over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank god she didn't try to pick it up, not that they could, but both Maria and Orion had almost zero sense of self-preservation and Deimos spent half his energy making sure his best friends didn't die by doing something stupid, for example picking a completely unknown, ancient, dangerous object.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what's the big deal?" She asked looking at him. He explained their attempts to move it and that they couldn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, I get the feeling that males aren't supposed to wield it, that's what my gut is telling me." She mumbled and reached out for it. Both the boys watched as she held it and easily picked it up. Orion kept the stone in its place and all of them held their breaths, nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great. So we just... Take it back now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did seem rather anti-climatic, considering everything they did to get here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems like it, maybe-" Demios was cut off by a feeling of churning in his stomach, he looked up to find that the others seemed to be in same states of distress. He should've known something this suspicious wouldn't be so easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to speak or make any gesture but before he could everything flashed and they all disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hidan was in the middle of sacrificing his offering to Lord Jashin when a bright light appeared from the circle around the dead body. It was so bright that even Kakuzu turned his attention to the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-he finally acknowledged my offerings! JASHIN-SAMA MUST BE PLEASED!" he yelled, his mouth agape. Hearing the commotion Deidara and Kisame came to the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's happening?" The blonde asked looking curious but Hidan paid him no mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't usually do his sacrifices in their base, the stench of blood wasn't pleasant to others, but it had already been over a week since his last sacrifice and he was feeling desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly the bright light faded out and only a young black haired boy remained. He was extremely pale and seemed to be no older than sixteen. Everyone held their breaths as he opened his dark eyes and scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you Jashin-sama?" Hidan asked, not able to contain his bewilderment any longer. The boy took a long look at him and everyone else in the room before closing his eyes and saying, "What. The. Fuck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi and Zabuza were mid-battle when the water around them started acting weird. Kakashi looked at the rogue nin suspiciously, trying to figure out what jutsu he was using but the former Kiri nin looked equally confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them jumped away from the water, still cautious of each other but no longer actively fighting for the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto yelled from where his three genin were standing. Kakashi didn't reply, he didn't know what was happening either. In an instant, there was a bright flash which went away as quickly as it appeared and left behind a red-haired young girl. She was definitely a teenager by looks and was holding a crown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her deep blue eyes and looked at each of them. "Ah, guess this wasn't as harmful as I thought." She said, dismissing them as she looked at the crown in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Zabuza asked but before she could say anything held up his sword. "Doesn't matter, I'll cut you down first and then take care of these brats." He said and moved to swing his sword right through her torso. Kakashi wanted to push her out of the way, she could be an Uzumaki, Naruto could finally have a family, but the other was extremely fast and there was no chance of him making it in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Sakura scream in the background but it fell quiet when the blade made contact with the girl who didn't bother moving. To his, and probably everyone else's, shock. The sword broke into pieces upon touching her. There wasn't even a scratch on the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a stunned silence as she finally looked at the Kiri nin. She lifted a finger and an impossibly large and fast wave of water threw the man far back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tch. As if you mortals could touch me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mortals?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The majority of Suna's Ninja who had strong wind affinities were standing at their border preparing for the coming sand storm. It had been predicted to hit the village this evening and they couldn't afford another hit to their economy. With the Kazekage unavailable to overwhelm the sand they had no choice but to counter it with their own attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temari was only thirteen, but she was still one of the strongest wind style users in their ranks. She stood with her fan ready in front of her, all three levels unlocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn't take much time before the first wave of the storm picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shinobi! Counter with the Gale Palm all together, at the count of three!" Yelled general Baki who was leading their squad. Everyone signed in affirmative and took their positions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NOW!" He roared and all of them moved at once, sending an enormous wind to counter the incoming sea of sand. All of them watched with satisfaction and relief as it retreated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good defence, prepare one more time!" Baki yelled, he knew the first few times would be easy, but then the Shinobi would start losing chakra and confidence. The storm didn't look in any mood to last a short time. He just hoped they could lessen the impact as much as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could order the next attack, there was a flash of light which left behind an invader. He made a sign to halt before approaching the possible threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" He asked the blonde boy who was rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh... Why do my eyes have to be so sensitive to light." He mumbled before opening them. Light grey eyes met his and the other began speaking. "Oh! Hello, do you know where I am?" He asked brightly even as Baki held a kunai to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a reason to not kill you right here, you're trespassing." He said evenly and the boy winced. "Uh, because you can't? Kill me I mean, unless that's celestial bronze." He added the last part almost hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not some weirdo who's going to attack you or anything, promise, I really don't know where I am." He said and Baki sighed, not yet lowering the weapon but since none of his senses picked up a lie, he allowed the man benefit of the doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're positive you don't have any intention of harming the village?" He asked and the young man looked surprised for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A village..? Yeah no. I mean no, no such intentions. Actually, lemme take care of this for you, it seems like a pain." He said faced the incoming wave of sand. He raised a hand and a large gust of wind seemed to appear to send the sand back into the dessert. It was strong enough to send some to the younger inexperienced Shinobi flying back as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See? No ill intents," he said cheerfully. "Gods I hate sand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>information about the OC's:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1. Deimos Martin </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>son of Hades. </span></li>
<li><span>black hair, black eyes, a bit on the shorter side, 5'8, slim build.</span></li>
<li><span>brains of their group, introverted, silent rage.</span></li>
<li><span>wields a sword made of Stygian Iron, turns into a locked when sheathed. </span></li>
<li><span>can summon and control the dead</span></li>
<li><span>can put humans to death-sleep.</span></li>
<li><span>can sense death and time of death.</span></li>
<li><span>can bend shadows.</span></li>
<li><span>can tell when someone he knows is being judged in the underworld.</span></li>
<li><span>can cause tremors and landslides, but it takes energy.</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>2. Orion Banks </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>son of zeus.</span></li>
<li><span>blonde hair, grey eyes, over six foot. </span></li>
<li><span>very outgoing, no control over his emotions.</span></li>
<li><span>wields a lighter that turns into a short sword when opened.</span></li>
<li><span>can fly.</span></li>
<li><span>can control winds and their direction.</span></li>
<li><span>can create lightning and storms.</span></li>
<li><span>can melt metals with lightening.</span></li>
<li><span>can create storms underwater.</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>3. Maria Klein </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span>daughter of poseidon. </span></li>
<li><span>red hair, dark blue eyes, 5'6</span></li>
<li><span>mischievous, usually easy-going, selectively social.</span></li>
<li><span>wields a wristwatch that can change into a Katana.</span></li>
<li><span>can control the water, oceans, currents.</span></li>
<li><span>can communicate with aquatic animals.</span></li>
<li><span>can bend blood.</span></li>
<li><span>can create earthquakes and hurricanes, though they take energy.</span></li>
<li><span>can command the sea creatures. </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>{all demigods have enhanced physical strength and agility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>all three OC's have dyslexia and read ancient greek fluently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>demigods have animal companions that they can fight with.}</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once things had calmed down, or calmed down as much as they could, Deimos finally had a chance to take in everything that had happened. Super important quest from the Gods, Super shiny crown, Super weird dimension travelling portal, Super weird gang with matching nail polish and cloaks, in that order. Very much fun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, he almost forgot, a super weird worshiper of his father currently tailing him like a lost puppy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're going to wait until the Leader comes to the base, since you don't have any chakra coils we are going to assume you are not an infiltrator. We'll have you checked by Itachi-san too, it's impossible to cheat the Sharingan." The Blue-skinned man told him as he walked out of the room and into what seemed to resemble a common area. It had grey gloomy walls, a single sofa, lots of scattered chairs, and a purple rug in the middle. Totally a place for a gang to hang out at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hidan was beside him as they entered the place where a few others with matching aesthetics were present. "So you're the boy who appeared from a sacrifice, tell me, are you the 'Great Jashin-sama?" a short man with deep voice asked sarcastically. "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT-" The purple-haired man began to yell but Deimos cut him off, "I'd rather you don't talk about my father that way," he said calmly, no emotion in his voice. There was a moment of silence as even Hidan held his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you guys seriously considering this? There's no way this shit is real hn." the blonde man with long hair scoffed. Deimos almost rolled his eyes, so Ninja in the 21st century (was it the 21st century?) were acceptable but Gods weren't? Ninja with super freaky powers too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to believe me, you'll find out for yourself if you keep that tone," he said instead, the atmosphere in the room wasn't as light now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"HAH! What do you want to say you bast-" the blonde broke off and fell to the ground as if someone had cut off the strings controlling him. Deimos hm'ed and looked away. Now the temperature in the room was chilly. The old short man checked the blonde's pulse and gasped. "He's dead... How is he-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not dead, he's just under a death sleep."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen here, we haven't killed you yet due to Hidan's ramblings, now fix him before I-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You what? Kill me? Go ahead and try, I'm not even joking." he hissed. He had better things to worry about, like finding his friends and going back home. Dealing with the lost Titan's crown as well. He doesn't have time to be playing around with a bunch of wannabe emo gang members. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't play around with me right now, I'm not in the best of moods." he sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back, he wasn't a person to lose his temper suddenly. It was the frustrations of not knowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about what was happening that make making him uneasy. He was used to being with his two best friends, he didn't know what to do alone in such a situation. A whole new world? This isn't a Miley Cyrus's music video. Not a new beginning. Only more waiting. Of course, if one of them wanted to be found, they could. Maria could flood a small inhabited arid place and rumours would spread, follow them and you'll find her. Orion could... he doesn't know? Throw a big tantrum and cause stubbornly bad weather for a place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That does sound like him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I may ask, what is your name Honourable Son Of Jashin-sama?" the purple-haired man, Hidan, asked brightly, not at all concerned about his gang mates condition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't call me that, call me Dei," he answered, he wouldn't give his name to someone completely unknown, names have power, and his was especially dangerous. Though according to his hypothesis, in this world it didn't matter. Still, better be cautious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, Dei-sama! I will sacrifice ten, no, HUNDRED people in your honour!" Deimos was literally this close to snapping. What the hell? He felt like he was somewhere in ancient Rome where people sacrificed humans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't. Are you dumb? Why do you think sacrifices please Gods?" he asked and Hidan's eyes widened. The rest of the people in the room, barring Deidara, were paying attention to them now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"B-Because, they do!" he spluttered, "When I offered my first sacrifice, Jashin-sama made me immortal. I continue to please him ever since." Immortality? That was impossible. His father had given his certain worshippers </span>
  <em>
    <span>gifts</span>
  </em>
  <span> but not immortality. Plus, if he was immortal Deimos would be able to tell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not immortal. You can starve to death. If hit with certain poisons that are faster than what your body can neutralise, you'll die. There's a lot many ways you can die. Only Gods remain immortal, that curse doesn't extend to us." he snorted, taking in the mix of horrified, curious, surprised expressions in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Also, it wasn't your sacrifice that earned you your gift. It must've been something else. Do you know of life after death?" he questioned. Receiving only silence he continued, "When you die, your souls are sent to the underworld to be judged. Depending on your actions throughout your life, you could spend the rest of the eternity in happiness or pain or nothingness. When you kill people, it only increases my Dad's workload, why would he bless you for filling his schedule even more?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he finished, almost everyone's face in the room was pale, Hidan looked distraught even. "Ooh? Does that mean if Tobi is a bad boy he'll go to hell?" a voice said right beside his left year and he instinctively whipped around to stare at a man wearing a mask. There was something weird about him, before he could question him another person with massive presence entered the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to see a raven-haired pale-skinned boy who looked quite similar to himself enter the room along with the blue-skinned man. "This is the person, Itachi-san." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other for a moment before the man's coal eyes turned red and Deimos finally realised the unusual presence about him and the masked man. "Heaven's eyes. You have them. Both of you." he pointed to the 'Itachi' and masked man respectively. Everyone in the room went still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maria watched as the Big Sword man was washed away like a cockroach with no small amount of glee. Not to be dramatic, but the guy literally tried to cut her in two, he deserved what happened to him. Now that he was dealt with, she turned her attention to the remaining people. A silver-haired man, a pink-haired girl. Were these colours natural or what? Her own red hair was not very common among her people, but these were freakishly different colours. Yeah, a different world all right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, who are you? Where am I? Why are you kids in the middle of a fight? Don't you have like, homework to do? Middle school is important y'know." never mind her own C's and D's from middle school. But hello, learning can be hard when you're dyslexic and have monsters after your ass. School takes a backseat. Priorities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"HEY! I AM NOT IN SCHOOL ANYMORE, I'M A </span>
  <em>
    <span>REAL </span>
  </em>
  <span>NINJA." the blonde boy with cute Lil whisker markings on his face yelled. Aw children, how she hated those tiny monsters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ninja? What is that? Some trendy game? And what's with those weapons? Children shouldn't play around y'know." she snickered, pointing to those weirdly shaped knives. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"WHAT DI-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"NARUTOO!" the pink-haired brat whacked his head once he started to yell again. Ouch, that looked like it hurt. "Kakashi-sensei? What do we do now? Zabuza is gone." the complete change in her attitude had Maria blinking in surprise, wow, that's some changing personality. The 'Kakashi' was staring at her with calculating eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma'am, how about you explain what you're doing here and why are you able to use water style manipulation without any chakra," he said finally, all business-like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why should I explain myself to you weirdo's?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We are Ninja contracted to protect the bridge builder the swordsman who attacked you earlier is after. Anything involving that is officially our business." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait wait wait, you are actual Ninja's? From like, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." she blurted in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm not a turtle y'know!" the blonde boy muttered. Like, she knew that. It just came out by accident. Ninja's huh? Fine, she guesses she'd have to cooperate either way if she wanted to find out just how deep in shit she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, I'll come with you, name's Mars." she shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." the silvery guy sighed. Turning to the old shorty he said, "Tazuna-san, would you mind if we bring our guest to your house, it's no threat."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do what ya want! Girlie here blew away that ninja-like a leaf Hahaha!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So basically this crown is the reason for all the drama." she finished her tale, taking in the expressions of the three children and one weird haired adult. Of course, she didn't tell them that this was a quest, only that she and her friends came across this crown in a random cave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So... You're a semi-god?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh-huh, demigod." she corrected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"B-but God's aren't real! They can't be, r-right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura flushed and asked her brooding teammate. His face was almost carefully devoid of any emotion. "The Uchiha clan have always paid proper respect to the higher Deities. I d-didn't know about all this." he answered, faltering towards the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have any ideas as to where you can find your fellow.... Demigods?" Kakashi asked, clearly changing the topic. She slumped when she was reminded of Deimos and Orion, wonder where they'd be right now. "I mean, if there have been weird thunderstorms anywhere or dead people rising then that's probably where they are." she shrugged smirking internally at the horror on the kid's faces. She was so evil. Kakashi blanched but kept quiet. Yeah, what she thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm..... For now, once we complete the mission, you can come back to Konoha with us, it is the biggest of the Hidden Villages, leaving you here could cause problems since you look too much like a lost clan member." Kakashi answered. Huh? Clan member. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What clan?" Sakura asked curiously and Kakashi sent a subtle glance towards Naruto she did not miss. "That is classified information Sakura-chan, we'll need to speak with the Hokage first." the other girl was obviously put off but nodded. Seriously, Sakura could easily pass for a child of </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Athena</span>
  </span>
  <span> with her mind and curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's finish the bridge then dattebayo!" Naruto fist-pumped the air and stood up, the other's following behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did Deimos and Orion find some people to help them as well? She just hoped Orion didn't open his big mouth and spill all details of their mission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..... so you see, the Titan Rhea was the true owner of the crown and even the Gods are worried about this particular quest. Maria and Deimos, my friends, are somewhere in this world doing.... something?" Orion finished, nodding sagely at his explanation. Maybe he was oversharing, but these people seemed really nice!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he helped them with the sand storm, the people were friendlier towards him and they let him use a hotel room for the afternoon to wait until their president, er, Kazekage returned. He was given good lunch and enough freedom given to an outsider before he was presented before the village leader who had asked him for his story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Orion couldn't lie to people who'd been so kind to him. He wasn't an ungrateful brat. So when the Kazekage thanked him for his assistance he told him everything that led to his arrival. He wasn't an idiot, he only told them on the condition they agree to a vow of silence, they being the Kazekage and Baki. This information wasn't to be allowed to spread. So he made sure it couldn't be told. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the two were surprised, didn't believe him, probably even questioned his sanity. But once he made it rain heavily in a dessert where even light showers were rare and stopped it whenever he wanted it to, they seemed more inclined to believe him. That's okay though, he knows it takes time to get used to new things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And ninja? How </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool is that?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked with Baki as they met the happy population of Suna. Everyone was happy with the rains. Children could be seen playing around in the water and the place looked livelier than it had been before. He watched as the daily life of these people was uplifted with some simple water. He guessed that water shortage and droughts were common in the desert. It's amazing, how they managed to build a whole village with a good military might despite the geographical difficulties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, Kazekage-sama would grant you citizenship if you want it. Not immediately of course, but maybe after a month or so of surveillance, you could even join our ranks. Even as a simple civilian if you want to." Baki said unexpectedly and Orion gave him a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, I'm grateful. I'll have to say no though, I already have a home, and I need to find my friends before anything else. It's nice of him though." he replied, taking in the surrounding in the completely unfamiliar place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Figured." Baki shrugged, "Thought I'd offer anyway. Do you have any way of contacting them?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Orion halted in his steps, an idea brimming in his mind. He couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>contact</span>
  </em>
  <span> them as such, but he could surely make them aware of where he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, I need to talk to the Kazekage now please." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you asked everyone to take shelter inside homes for today?" the village leader asked his Shinobi who were tasked with informing the population. Orion fidgeted on his feet. "Are you sure it isn't inconvenient for you? I could cause chaos somewhere else really-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please. Do not stress, I'm not agreeing to your idea out of the goodness of my heart. I'm responsible for the whole village, I wouldn't do anything reckless. As long as your lightning doesn't hurt anyone Suna could really use a storm with rain. Your thunderstorm with balance the electricity in the sky. Rain is rare in our home and this is a great way to cool the heat and fertilize the soil for more crops. It'll be good for the mood of the people in general as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Orion nodded seriously, "Lightening won't harm anyone I don't want it to, there's no need to worry about it. Thank you, really." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later in the evening, Orion stood alone in the clearing, the Kazekage and Baki, being the only ones privy to his secret, were standing a good distance away. He closed his eyes and felt the energy around him gathering, There were dark clouds already forming in the sky, the loud sound of thunder audible. It smelt like the sky, he smiled. Taking out his lighter, he uncapped it and watched as it turned into his usual short sword. Raising it above his head, lightening connected them, the sky and him. Within a few moments, there was light rain and loud thunder to accompany it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing energy was always good for him, it helped him distress, and nothing was better than a nice ol' storm. Baki and Rasa could only watch from the sidelines as they got to watch the true power a demigod could wield. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deimos was standing beside Tobi, no, Obito and Itachi as they were explaining the story about a man named Madara to him. There were parts of the story that surprised even Itachi. All in all, it was a big mindfuck. There was one crow that flew inside through the open window and sat on Itachi's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven was silent for a moment before he looked at Deimos, "There was been an unusual amount of rain accompanied by Thunderstorms in Sunagakure today." he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deimos chuckled as relief washed over him, Orion was alright, and they could now find him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>______________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maria stood beside Sakura showing her cool tricks with water as the two boys on the girl's team were on working shift when Kakashi came to stand beside her casually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it sensei? Me and Mars-san are busy right now." Sakura spoke with an impatient tone and Maria snorted. Busy alright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maa, maa, I just came to tell her something that might interest her." he raised his arms defensively. Maria tilted her head, gesturing at him to go on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you know, in a nation like Suna, a dessert, rain is really rare. But apparently, there's been a lot of Thunderstorms there today," he said lightly. Maria smiled wider. So as usual, Orion was the first one to signal them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I might just come to Konoha after all." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Athena : the greek goddess of wisdom.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all demigods have enhanced physical strength and agility.<br/>all three OC's have dyslexia and read ancient greek fluently.<br/>demigods have animal companions that they can fight with.</p><p>if there's any questions about the greek gods and demigods please ask!</p><p>leave kudos if you like it and share your thought &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>